


the night shrouds

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Characters, written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the Fog, you don't get many un-fucked up chances to get laid, and as the survivors are aware of this, so are the killers.Danny doesn't like to describe what he's doing as charity work. But he's always been a generous guy, and he doesn't quite mind any of these fuckers.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghostface/Multiple Male Characters
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Trapper & Amanda.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have to preface this with the fact that I am a trans individual who is kin with Danny, and additionally tell y'all there may be hints of dubious consent.

Danny's chatty, but he isn't stupid. 

He's almost glad for his new home, for the way that he doesn't have to spend as much time laboriously cleaning the scene, and framing it just so. But, then he downs a survivor and hooks them. And that's it. Occasionally, The Entity will toss him one with a gnashing of her mandibles, and he's allowed to do whatever he likes with this one.

But what's the point if that is it? The Entity's new toy became disinterested with trials, always seeking out some sort of thrill. Now, Danny accomplishes those thrills in the most juvenile way possible.

Stealing.

It starts with(for) Amanda, as most things usually do with Danny nowadays, who complained of never having enough parts to complete the reverse bear traps. Her and The Trapper had something of a rivalry, always swiping parts and trap designs from one another.

So, when Amanda huffs, looking over her trap unimpressed, Danny swings down from the tree to crouch next to her. "Problem, Mandy?"

"Danny, I should stick this on your head. Just to test it out." She suggests dryly, but gently wraps her knuckles against the band of metal, shaking her head. "I don't have enough parts."

It's Danny's turn to huff, as he rises to his full height, tugging his cowl back on. "So, you're gonna ask me to go swipe some from the Trapper."

Amanda nods, "Please, Dan, he's the only one with the same stuff as me." Her voice has taken on that rougher quality that always seems to melt the Ghostface into a putty, no matter how well he hides it. "Just some nuts and bolts. Maybe some teeth."

Feigning annoyance, he punches her shoulder. "Feel so incredibly lucky that I am as fond of you as I am." 

"You know it." She shakes her head with a chuckle, back to assembling another bear trap.

He leaves the farm with a gust of black Fog, and opens his eyes to the Trapper's abode. Crows caw, closer to the Killer Shack, and Danny shrouds himself. He steps lightly, reaching the window of the rundown shack with a few paces. There, he sees the Trapper, who's bent over, massive shoulders hunched as he dutifully works at a Bear Trap, looking to be painting.

Danny takes a deep breath. He steps over the border, and into the rotting wooden home, looking around it curiously. The Trapper had few furnishings, but there was a picture of a young man, next to an older man, who had to be his father, both impeccably dressed. From studying the photo, he could only glean it was an old camera, and an incredibly old photo. He assumed the young man was Trapper, the name listed was Evan Macmillan. He quickly looked away, feeling as if he'd witnessed too much.

The rest of the shack didn't interest him as much, there was a bed, with regular sheets as well as furs, for some odd reason, there was a desk, and something in a pot over a small fire. Leaning over it, careful to remain shrouded, he sniffs the boiling, recoiling slightly when the smell is sour, as if the liquid had gone bad. 

Danny refocuses on his task, shaking his head to clear the scent. He stands at Trapper's shoulder, leaning over as carefully as he could, to grab at the parts Amanda had mentioned.

A huge fist closes around his wrist, and he unshrouds with a yelp. Trapper is glaring at him, heavy breaths puffed out against his mask of bone.

"Daniel. Refraining from touching my things, entering my house, and snooping about, all of these things aren't very hard to not do." The man growls, the hand constricting until the bones in Danny's wrist clicked, making Danny bite his lip with a pained hiss. "Why are you here?"

"Parts." He grits his teeth as his hand is mangled, "Mandy needed 'em, I'm the only one that could sneak in."

Trapper jostles him slightly, before tossing him down, onto the bed of furs, and tromping back over to his workstation, muttering about lousy shrouded pretty boys. He grins, bounding back up, hand tracing along the open and exposed muscle of Trapper's back. "You know, I could always bargain you, for it."

"You have nothing I want." The other man grunts.

Danny leans down to press his lips against Trapper's shoulder. "You sure?"

Danny ends up on his knees, under the Trapper's desk. He warms the man's cock in his mouth, occasionally giving it a lazy suck, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

A large hand places itself over his head, petting him, as if he were a dog. Danny moans quietly, hand working circles under his cloak, bringing himself closer and closer.

And the Trapper pulls back. He pumps his cock a few times, until strands of pearlescent cum coat Danny's flushed face, and the shroud is whimpering and cumming with a shaky little sigh. It stinks of sex and rot in the little shack, and he is quickly dragged out from under the desk, with the parts deposited safely into his cloak. 

When Danny finally can stagger back to Amanda, the cum is tacky against his skin, and he's exhausted from walking, collapsing at the desk next to Amanda. "I got your stupid parts."

"Eugh, Danny, you smell like jizz." She complains softly, taking a damp rag and wiping his face down, gently, letting him lean into her touch a bit more than usual. "Did you at least get off?"

"Barely, but mm." He hums softly, and she clicks her tongue. 

She pushes aside the trap she was working on to push Danny up on her desk, spreading his legs and standing between them. Her thumb circles his cock, as a finger slips into his slickened cunt, and Danny sighs again, like hems coming home. He rests his head against her broad shoulder, hips making tiny movements to fuck him back onto her fingers. 

"Greedy." She chides. A second finger joins the first, and then, with little more warning, a third. They plunge in and out of him with lewd noises, crooked up to seek out their target. 

Amanda knows she's found it when Danny cries out 'Fuck!' as if he's been stabbed, and begins to thrust himself back faster, whining into her jacket. 

With a few more hits, Danny's cumming around her fingers desperately, walls rippling around them as he bites down on her shoulder, thighs trembling. It takes him a few minutes to recover, before he's nuzzling Amanda, in gratitude. 

"Thanks, Mandy.." He mutters drowsily. 

"Go to Ormond and shower already, you stink." Amanda says, in place of 'you're welcome'. "Kick those brats out." She says , in place of 'I love you'.

but Danny hears it all the same.


	2. Trapper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I view Trials as taking place in a sort of colosseum, that the Survivors escape from directly to their camp. The Killers are transported to different colosseums and have their own out-of-game shacks/areas.

Evan isn't particularly _fond_ of the Shroud. 

He'd first witnessed the young man at his debut, milling about with other killers as this silent, deadly force blipped into existence near survivors, managing to put all 4 on hooks, though one escaped. (Others muttered about this detail; Evan himself was more sympathetic on this front. The survivors, to their credit, have gotten crafty.) 

But what struck Trapper was the stark difference between the Shroud and his fellow Killers. He wasn't solitary in the least. Mostly, Killers stuck to their own Shacks, content to never run into eachother. The only obvious exception to this is the Legion, and the Shroud. 

The Legion were children worshipping a manchild. The Shroud was...

He huffs.

_Danny_ was enigmatic. He had no problem stealing, chattering, and being overwhelmingly infuriating out of trials, dropping any form of professionalism, and instead treating everyone like an equal, though the scrapes he'd gotten into proved not many shared his views.

There was something alluring about that unshaken confidence, the way that he says the rudest things with a slight purr, waltzing around any territory like he owned the place.

Trapper thinks back to that day, the way he had sprawled out against the furs on his bed, and played coy with Evan's cock in his mouth. His scent had clung to the shack far after the Shroud had stumbled off to the arms of the Pig, and it drove Evan wild. He smelt like cheap cologne, but under it was this fainter scent of clean laundry, and grass.   
  


Evan had realized, with a sinking feeling, he wanted to bed the Shroud again. He was desperate to get over this feeling. It wasn't love, more like lust, and it seemed the infuriating little bastard was aware of it, and was set on exploiting Evan's hard-on for denial.

Now, he was sprawled atop the adjoining desk to Evan's workspace, offering him a catty grin as one boot rests on Evan's thigh.

"Hi." Danny greets, very subtly inching the boot towards his crotch.

"Daniel." Evan greets stiffly, voice a rumble, as he sets about to work. "I thought I told you-"

"Ah-bup-bup, you said no stealing, and I've got no reason to steal right now." Danny corrects breezily, "And in any case, you enjoyed my last visit."

  
Evan grumbles, shifting in his chair as he avoids the other's amused gaze, attempting to refocus on the trap he'd been painting.

"What, no hug?" Danny scoffs in mock-offense, "Wow. You'd think that a hug would be the last thing you'd deny me, given the way I had your cock down my.."

Evan interrupts him with a huge hand over his mouth. "I think I liked you better with my cock down your throat. Little chatterbox." 

Oh, and if that doesn't do something for Danny..

He lifts the hand, and Danny lets out a heavy breath, chin up, meeting Evan's gaze with those black eyes, and Evan almost shrinks back.

"Oh? Well, I can be quiet, if you can take those awful trousers off and sit patiently." Danny responds, and his _voice_ is something else. Between the gravelly normal tone, and the deep modifier. 

Evan's a big man. He knows he is. He's a powerful man, he knows he is. But that voice makes him doubt it, in such a delicious way. He fiddles with the straps, letting them fall and sits, letting Danny prowl towards him.

"Two rules." The man continues as he approaches, seating himself on the larger's lap, "You do not fucking touch me until I tell you to, and you do not cum until I tell you to. Clear?"

Evan grunts. 

Danny's hand traces itself down the other's middle, relishing in the muscles and pudge he found, biting his lip. "Good. Good boy." 

A bolt of arousal shoots down Evan's spine. It's one he doesn't quite understand, his head swirls with conflicting thoughts, but Danny's hand surrounds his cock, and pulls him out of his head with a growl.

Danny lavishes him with attention, nipping at his hips, and sucking bruises onto his stomach and chest. He relishes in the tugs at his hair, grinding against Evan's thigh, watching as the man dissolves into needy growls and groans, large hands encompassing his hips and tugging him closer.

Danny grins, and splays one hand on Evan's chest, holding him down. "Shh, shh, down boy." He cooes, laughing slightly as he swings his leg over, shimmying out of his pants to press himself up against Evan, grinding the wet heat in an attempt to slick the organ. 

Danny isn't daunted by most things. But Evan is thick, and definitely bigger than anything he'd taken in weeks. Swallowing slightly, he positions himself on the head, and slowly brings his haunches back, moaning low in his throat as Evan slides in, more subdued than his sub, who squirms under him, trying to rabbit his hips up. He silences those attempts by lifting up again, and slowly sitting back, riding him at a snail's pace.

Evan wears himself out after a few minutes, covering his face with an arm and watching Danny go up and down, torturously slow as his walls pulse around the Trapper, sucking him in further. Evan groans, frustrated.

"Let me up and I'll make you see stars." Evan rumbles, "This can't be doing much for you." He tries to coax the man down, giving his hips an experimental tug down, watching Danny make a startled noise with amusement.

Danny completely pulls off, and looks down at Evan with a punishing stare, slowly unraveling one of the ribbons that whipped behind his cloak, quickly binding the larger man's hands. "Behave yourself, honey." He whispers, bowie tracing down Evan's arms, "Or you won't get nothing. Ok?"

Evan nods, with the distinct feeling of his arousal surging. Fuck. _Fuck._ The things Danny was doing to him _._

_"Ok."_ Danny answers for him. 

And he sinks down again, so tight that it squeezes a noise out of the man underneath him he didn't realize was in his vocal range. But it's adorable.

Eventually, after long, tortuous minutes of the same slow pace, Danny's worked him up enough to start bouncing, the slick sounds of their union making for a lewd accompaniment, as Evan's held at knifepoint and rode like a beats of burden.

Danny himself is worked up. His cunt is stuffed full but he can't get the right angle, can't relieve any of the pressure building up in his belly. He bears down, grinding his clit on every downstroke, and that seems to be what does it. Danny shudders with release, walls twitching and fluttering around Evan's cock as he lets out a single huff, falling down to his forearms over Evan.

Watching Danny squirm and get himself off that way, a lapse in the totally domineering personality makes Evan's control slip, and he's groaning weakly, spurting up into Danny, hands twitching to touch him, to take him again, to fill him again. He's still hard within the Shroud, cock twitching as it's warmed. Hesitantly, he brings his arms down, trapping Danny between them, watching as the Shroud looks at him with amusement.

"You're still hard, aren't you?" Danny says it like he isn't, ever so subtly, working his hips back against Evan. "Well. Have at it, big man." He tilts his chin up, "Make me see those stars."

He ends up pressed into the mattress, knees by his head as Trapper drills into him, head tilted back as his eyes glaze over. He's so _full_. The friction is delicious, everything is in this swirling cloud, on the cusp of too much, sensations muddling together. He knows he's being loud though. He can tell by the way three thick fingers enter his mouth, effectively gagging him as he sucks at them.

Danny's a wreck by the time the Trapper finishes in him again, dripping cum and smeared with other substances, spent body nuzzling into the bed. His lithe body can take a beating as well as it gives one, however, as the bruises he'd received were beginning to mellow out already. 

Evan, after a moment's hesitation, wipes him down with a rag, and drapes his cloak over him.

He turns back to his work after a few minutes of observing the way he breathes, chest rising and falling slowly, evenly. "Goodnight, little Shroud." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny 'where my hug at 🤨' Johnson

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests!! for literally anyone in dbd  
> i love writing porn pls gimme the opportunity


End file.
